


Goodbye Teacher

by Rina_aria



Series: The wind whisper [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: BE show her innocent side and so I made it canon that Edelgard is cute, F/F, Gen, I wished we could save Edelgard, Spoilers, There is one-sided romance, especially to Byleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 06:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_aria/pseuds/Rina_aria
Summary: My own depiction of that certain scene from Golden Deer path but I want to continue it as a background for my other story.In a way, it is an extra story of that. I'll made one for other characters when I get the inspiration.





	Goodbye Teacher

“Is there really nothing that I can do to change your mind Edelgard.....?” I questioned as I bring my sword closer.

“Unfortunately no, Teacher…” Edelgard responded as she tried to keep herself standing straight, her will unbending to my words.

"Edelgard, I might not know about Fódlan’s history more than you but...!" Claude tried to reason as well.

"I won’t relent! I’ll make my vision come true on my own!" Edelgard stood up and made her last attempt to strike Claude.

Her words sent a feeling of despair inside my chest.

_It is useless to continue this conversation_

I parried the blow and send her dropping in front of the throne, her Hero Relic a good distance away from her.

The battle has been decided, what we are doing is just prolonging the inevitable.

But neither Claude nor I wanted Edelgard to just die like this.

We wanted to believe in her.

We wanted to believe that she is also human like us who feel pain for sending soldiers to their death.

If she listened, something might change. There is no need for us to kill each other **like this**.

'_Teacher_...'

Edelgard’s face when we met in Academy spring up in my mind. I want to believe that what I see of her isn’t an illusion.

Because she is _also_ my dear student!

“Haa… ha….” Edelgard’s wound start opening up and her red clothes dyed into a deeper shade of red.

It must have been really painful.

I can’t imagine what she have been going through this long… what drives her this far...

All I can remember of Edelgard is that young sweet girl who despite the difference in House, would always come to me for advice.

She was devastated as well when she heard about my Father, even if later I learned that she sided with Those Who Slither in the Dark.

Those eyes gazing to me are always the _real_ her.

She is just your usual girl...

A normal girl who dream, makes mistake, yet keep going.

... Even if only destruction awaits in the end of her path.

Edelgard wake up one last time, her sword the only thing that holds her steady.

"It looks as though… my path… will end here..." she murmured regretfully.

My chest felt painful.

“My teacher…” she looked at me with her eyes brimming with the last flicker of her life.

One that I will end soon... just like other.

Hubert, scary as he may, his loyalty to Edelgard is one I can’t deny of him. His death was of a satisfied smile that he is loyal to Edelgard until the end. He told me to take care of the rest and liking tea as of lately.

Ferdinand, despite knowing that what he is been doing isn’t something noble, he keeps his word and serve Edelgard up to the end. He would tell me that it is his way of being a noble and said that he wanted to drink coffee again. 

Bernadetta hold her weapon tight in her hand. She is smart, she must have realized things but she wanted to go down with the first group who accepted her as who she was, her allegiance never swaying. In her last moment she told me that she did her best.

Caspar… he wished Linhardt good luck before he jumped head first to be killed by Leicester Army. He asked me to promise that I’ll take care of Linhardt after he passed away since the sleepy guy would need my help.

I haven’t even count the students that I have killed in Blue Lions nor those students who become the army of both side. It never gets easier to hold them in my arms as I waited for the embrace of death claimed them.

And the last would be Edelgard now in front of me...

“Claim your victory...” she continued while looking upward to see my eyes.

That position made her looks like she was about to be executed and I’m her executor. I can’t bring myself to face her straight so I closed my eyes. I don't want to do this...

"Strike me down. You must!" She plead to me.

I opened my eyes, gazing at her and remembering about what I have done to reach this place. I have killed a lot of my former-student... and Edelgard should be none other than another victim of my sword.

But, Edelgard... she is special… Even if she isn’t my official student, she is still close to me just like my student that I loved and want to protect.

"Even now, across the land people are killing each other..." she reasoned to me her voice broken down.

I know.

“If you do not act now, this conflict... will go on forever…” she continued with voice that sounded more like a broken sob now.

I know.

"Your path… lies across my grave... It is time for you to find the courage to walk it..." her breathing is heavy and it is clear her wound is making her having a bad case of blood loss.

I know.

I turned to Claude who is in lost of words to convince Edelgard that it doesn’t need to end like this. He told me that it is okay with his eyes.

This is _our_ sin.

I returned my attention back to Edelgard. Steeling my resolve, I tightened the grip at the sword in my hand.

“If I must fall…. Let it be by your hand...” There is no tears on her eyes but I can feel it even from where I’m standing.

"_El_..." I whispers her name as I walked closer to her, the Sword of the Creator in my hand.

Sothis, Father, let me borrow your power just a bit.

On her small shoulders she take the burden of the instigator of the war. She has been taking it with her all alone for 5 years. It is the time to relieve those burden away from her.

I can feel the other member of Golden Deer who have caught up to the throne room looking at the moment of execution. They looked at my sword, raised to above my head and then to Edelgard who have surrendered her life to me.

I wanted to save her....

I truly… wanted to save her....

I don’t want it to end like this....

But...

"I want to walk with you...-"

My sword cut her down.

* * *

There is no pain.

I always imagined that my death would be painful. After all, I have done a lot for my ambition.

But the pain never come.

It isn’t even cold.

In fact it is a little bit warm.

I can feel someone's warmth enveloping me.

This is the fragrant of tea and scones.

Ah, I used to take it a lot with Teacher...

Her expression doesn’t move much but it was a very good time.

I wish time would stop at that moment.

In the moment where I can truly be myself in front of her.

'_Teacher_...'

You always praised that I’m a good student, that I’m doing my assignment well, never once you scolded me from being a bad girl.

I have imagined you to turn into stranger when I stand in the other side of your army. It is the most logical end result.

But, never once you looked at me like a villain.

Your eyes during the fight always look at me with such serenity. You have never changed.

Teacher… I actually...

I actually really love you...

I wish you stand by my side instead...

I wish you choose me...

Really, I’m a bad student huh...

"_No, you’re a good girl, El_"

Teacher…

You remembered that nickname... 

Thank you… it is a shame I can’t see the world you shape and with my ambition ended like this...

That dream… where will it go now...

“_You have done well these 5 years El… now have a good dream..._"

But Teacher… my dream... my dream hasn’t...

"_I’ll grant them in your place… so please, rest assured_"

_For your wish will be granted_...

I see...

Teacher will...

I see...

If it is Teacher...

Then...

Then… my life has a meaning…

I survived those days… for a meaning...

My death... isn't the end....

This dream...

My... dream... live on...

Teacher.... and I guess… Claude too…

I leave… Fódlan… to you...

Teacher...

“… love… y-..."

In the last moment of my failing consciousness, I dream that I see Teacher smiling to me one last time. That smile that she always give me whenever we have Tea Time together.

Smile that I thought won't see anymore...

A smile only for me...

It is really.... warm.

* * *

"_Good night,__ Edelgard von Hresvelg_"


End file.
